Leyendo las aventuras de Harry
by Moony Lupin Weasley
Summary: Los Merodeadores (menos la rata), Lily, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Gideon y Fabain Prewett, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall leen los libros de Harry Potter junto a una especial chica del


Capitulo 1

James, Lily, Sirius y Remus caminaban por los corredores de Hogwarts, Lily tenia al pequeño Harry en brazos. Y Remus y Sirius iban discutiendo sobre Merlin sabe que. Lily y James estaban un poco preocupados, habían abandonado su casa especialmente para venir a Hogwarts cuando Dumbledore los llamó. Ellos esperaban que no haya sido una mala decisión.

—¿Para que nos habrá llamado Dumbledore?—pregunto James.

Remus y Sirius dejaron de discutir, miraron a su mejor amigo y se encogieron de hombros.

—Ni idea—dijo Sirius—Lo que me extraña es que si nos llamo a nosotros no allá llamado tambien a Colagusano.

En ese momento llegaron al Gran Comedor, y cuando entraron vieron a Molly y Arthur Weasley, Los Gemelos Fabián Y Gideon Prewett, McGonagall y Dumbledore.

Los Merodeadores y Lily los saludaron animadamente, y cuando todos terminaron de saludarse Dumbledore tomo la palabra.

—Los he llamado a todos aquí ya que recibí unos libros realmente interesantes...

—¿Libros?—bufó Sirius—¿No cree usted que es muy temprano como para ponernos a leer una historia? Son solo las 10 am.

—¡Señor Black!—gruño Minerva

Pero Dumbledore solo se vio divertido

—...Unos libros del futuro.

Eso intereso a todos.

—¿Libros del futuro?—pregunto Molly al mismo tiempo que Lily

—En efecto, libros sobre un joven llamado Harry Potter.

Lily, James, Sirius y Remus miraron al bebe actualmente dormido en los brazos de su madre. Molly, Arthur, Fabián y Gideon se vieron sorprendidos.

—¿Libros sobre mi ahijado?—pregunto Sirius rápidamente

—¿Como es posible?—susurro Remus

—Esta mañana aparecieron en mi escritorio junto a una carta que decía que era totalmente necesario leer los libros sobre Harry. Él será él que nos salvara de la guerra contra Voldemort—dijo Dumbledore

James se vio orgulloso al igual que Sirius, y Lily y Remus se preocuparon.

—¡¿Como es posible que mi niño vaya a derrotar a Voldemort?!—grito Lily—¡Eso significa que nos encontró!

La sonrisa de James y Sirius falló

—Tranquila Lily—dijo rápidamente James—Eso no pasara, estaremos seguros, ya lo veras.

Tomaron unos minutos para que todos se calmaran y Dumbledore termino de explicar todo. Al final todos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor juntos y Dumbledore saco el primer libro de la saga.

—Los libros se llaman: **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, Harry Potter y la Camara Secreta, Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix, Harry Potter y el Misterio del Principe Mestizo y Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte. **

Nadie noto el miedo escondido en la voz de Dumbledore al leer el ultimo titulo.

—Bu-bueno...empecemos—dijo Lily abrazando con más fuerza a Harry

James puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Lily, el también estaba preocupado, pero no quería que se notara, debía verse tranquilo y calmado para que Lily no se pusiera más nerviosa.

—Muy Bien, el primer Capitulo se llama: **El Niño Que Vivió**—leyó Dumbledore

—Espera Albus—dijo Molly—¿Que dice la parte de atrás del libro?

—El prologo—asintió Remus rápidamente—¿Que dice, Profesor?

—Dice: **Harry Potter se ha quedado huérfano y vive en casa de sus abominables tíos y del insoportable primo Dudley. **

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—sollozo Lily—¡NOOOOO!

James también lloraba, y abrazaba a Lily y a Harry como si su vida dependerá de ello. Sirius y Remus se habían quedado de piedra, sin poder creerlo. Los gemelos Fabián y Gideon se quedaron de piedra también, sus amigos James y Lily...¿Muertos?. Molly, Arthur y McGonagall sollozaban.

De repente Remus y Sirius salieron de su shock y corrieron a abrazar a James y Lily, llorando sin parar.

Justo en ese momento el pequeño Harry despertó, y al ver que todos lloraban el también se puso a llorar.

—No, no, no mi amor—dijo rápidamente Lily—No llores bebe, todo esta bien.

Harry se calmo y sonrió, una sonrisa sin dientes que le robo el corazón a Lily.

—James...—suspiro Lily levantando sus espectaculares ojos verde a los hermosos ojos avellana de su esposo.

—Lo se, lo se—sollozo James abrazándola

Pasaron unos minutos antes que todos terminaran de llorar y se calmaran, Sirius y Remus parecían como si se quisieran morir.

—Lo cambiaremos—aseguro Sirius con la voz rota—Para algo están estos libros, cambiaremos eso. Ustedes no mo-mo-mo-morirán...

Hubo un silencio muy largo, todos miraban a James y Lily con pena, Sirius y Remus aun los abrazaban.

—Como el señor Black dijo, cambiaremos todo esto, para eso fueron mandados los libros. Ahora por favor...continuare con el prologo del libro.

Algunos miraron mal a Dumbledore, pero al final soltaron a la pareja de Potter's y se sentaron.

**Harry se siente muy triste y solo, hasta que un buen día recibe una carta que cambiará su vida par a siempre. En ella le comunican que ha sido aceptado como alumno en el colegio interno Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. A partir de ese momento, la suerte de Harry da un vuelco espectacular. En esa escuela tan especial aprenderá encantamientos, trucos fabulosos y tácticas de defensa contra las malas artes. Se convertirá en el campeón escolar de quidditch,**

—¡Ese es mi hijo!—grito James orgulloso al mismo tiempo que Sirius gritaba "¡Ese es mi ahijado!"

Lily rodó los ojos con cariño, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

**Una especie de fútbol aéreo que se juega montado sobre escobas, y se hará un puñado de buenos amigos... aunque también algunos temibles enemigos. Pero sobre todo, conocerá los secretos que le permitirán cumplir con su destino. Pues, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, Harry no es un chico común y corriente. ¡Es un mago!**

—Muy bien, ese fue el prologo—dijo Dumbledore—Ahora con el capitulo...

Antes que Dumbledore pudiera decir algo una luz brillante de color dorado ilumino todo el Comedor, y para sorpresa de todos una persona se encontraba en el medio del Comedor cuando la luz se apago.

Era una chica, de 17 años como mucho, con cabello algo corto de color rojo zanahoria brillante, sonrisa sarcástica, ojos azul eléctrico llenos de picardía, muchas pecas por todo su rostro y vestía unos jeans maltratados junto a una blusa que decía "¿Puedes bailar como un Hipogriffo?". Ella se veía muy confundida, y las varitas de todos se levantaron hacia la chica.

—¿Que demo...?—murmuro la chica al tener todas las varitas apuntándola—¡Woah, cálmense gente!

—Identificate—ordeno Dumbledore tranquilamente

La chica se vio aun más confusa

—¿De que habla, profesor?—pregunto ella confusa—¿No me reconoce?¿Y que hago aquí? Es verano, aun falta para que empiecen las clases...¿Harry?

La chica se corto en lo que decía al posar sus ojos sobre James, el cual se vio confuso cuando la chica lo llamo Harry.

—¿Harry?—repitió la chica—¿Que sucede?¿Por que...?

La chica se callo al notar un detalle raro en Harry, el no tenia los ojos verde, los tenia avellana, y sus gafas eran cuadradas, no redondas.

Y siguió pasando su vista por todo el Comedor, ella se quedo de piedra al ver a los demás.

—¿Mamá?¿Papá? ¿¡Por que se ven tan jóvenes?!—grito al ver a Molly y a Arthur, ellos estaban shockeados y no movieron sus varitas, continuaron apuntándola—¿Lupin?¿Sirius?¿Por que todos se ven tan jóvenes?

Justo en ese momento una carta cayo sobre el regazo de la chica. Y esta la tomo con curiosidad, y la leyó en voz alta.

_—¡Hola hola querido pasado!_

_No se preocupen por la pelirroja, es inofensiva. _

_Es del futuro, más específicamente de 15 años en el futuro. _

_La enviamos con ustedes para que conteste cualquier pregunta que ustedes tengan y para que sea más divertido todo. Tal vez enviaremos a más personas durante el tiempo de lectura. _

_Si fueran tan amables de explicarle todo, ya que estoy seguro que ella estará muy confundida..._

_¡Hasta Luego!_

_Atentamente, _

_T.R.L.W , J.S.P.W, L.L.P.W y A.S.P.W _

—Okay...—dijo la chica levantando la vista del papel, solo para ver que todos la miraban expectantes.

—¿Como te llamas?—pregunto amablemente Molly

—Err...Artemis—dijo la chica—Artemis Weasley, pero pueden llamarme Arty.


End file.
